Repeating of History
by dwarvesandhobbits
Summary: 50 years after the defeat of Galbatorix. A young Rider, trained by Eragon himself, finds an Ancient Magic and uses it to take control of Alagäesia. What would Eragon do if he once again stood on the edge of losing everything he had, to a girl he had known since her egg had hatched. Will Eragon save the land again when history repeats itself?
1. Quest

**Hi there. So, I had this idea of what would happen if another Rider wanted to sit on the Throne, but trained by Eragon. So, tadah. I don't own anything, except the characters I made myself. Sit back and enjoy this story ****.**

She absentmindedly stroked the nose of her purple dragon. Her violet eyes were casted on the map of Alagaësia, which rested on her lap. Sunken in thought, she stroked a bit of raven black hair behind her pointed ear. After that, she let her long slender finger rest on the map. It followed the line between where she was till Du Weldenvaren.  
Her dragon suddenly growled. She looked up. "Shh, calm down Ianthe. It soon will happen." She looked down at the map. "It soon will be ours."  
A knock on the door made her freeze. "Who is there?" She said in the Ancient language, quickly rolling up her map.  
"Irgaf, son of Gharvzog, also known as the Bonebreaker, rider of the brown dragon Ekarun." The person answered with a deep rumbling voice, in the same language. Because of that, she knew it was him, for you cannot lie in the Ancient Language. She got up and hurried to the door.  
"Irgaf! I'm so happy to see you." She pulled him inside and gave him a short hug, standing on her toes to reach his neck. He had been trained to be Rider at the same time as she, and they became friends during their training. "How was your journey?"  
"Líadáin" The Urgal bowed his head in honour. "The journey went well. Ekarun flew like the wind. It was a long journey, but we reached our goal and the Ebrithil was pleased."  
Líadáin gave him a small smile. "How is Nasuada? Old, I guess."  
The Urgal grinned. "She is. I'm afraid her time is almost over. They are making Elitha ready for the throne."  
Líadáin wrung her hands together. "Perfect."  
Behind her, her purple dragon raised her head and blew a puff of smoke to Irgaf. _Eld Jeirda. It is a pleasure seeing you again_. Irgaf bowed for her.  
"It is good to see you too, Ianthe Ekarun could not stop talking about you." He smiled.  
The purple dragon just winked at the Urgal.  
Irgaf gestured at the papers lying upon her table. "You're still going on with your plan?" He walked to the table and rested his big hands on it. The wood creaked under his weight.  
"I am." She answered softly, leaning against the wall. "He makes me sick. How things are going in Alagaësia makes me sick. Treating the sorcerers like they are servants." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
Irgaf turned around to face her. "He asked me to get you. He has a quest for you."  
Líadáin sniffed. "Of course he has. Commanding us all around while he's sitting on his big, lazy ass, pretending to be super important. If it was Ianthe who had been taken by Galbatorix, I would be the one sitting there." She walked to the window and leaned on the sill. "I can't wait to leave this place. I mean, I really like helping to train the new Riders, and the Dragons, and I love my house but I can't stand how he is commanding us, like he's the king."  
_Calm down, Líadáin. We will get what we want. For now, you must act like nothing is wrong. We will face him and do what he wants, until we find it._  
Líadáin smiled. _thank you, Ianthe. _"I am going. You'll find bread and honey in the kitchen. We'll say goodbye later, all right?" She walked to the door and opened it, while her dragon left trough the big hole in the wall.

The doors slammed against the walls when she pushed them open. Taking big steps, she walked into the room till she reached the head of the large wooden table standing in the middle. Her purple dragon followed her on her heels. A man sat on the other side; his head bowed over papers. "Ebrithil. Bjartskular." Líadáin said to announce herself.  
The person looked up. It was no one more then Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, free-er of Alagaësia and rider of Saphira. "Ah, Líadáin. You've arrived at last." The blue dragon, lying behind him, lazily opened one of her blue eyes to look at her. Eragon shoved away his papers and gestured at the stool opposite of him. "Sit, please."  
"I prefer to stand, thank you very much." And she crossed her arms beneath her breasts.  
Eragon sighed. He got to know her strong will when she had just started training with him. Ever since, she had been difficult to control. But that was acceptable, since she was one of his best students. Ge had never met someone with a stronger mind, except for Galbatorix, but he had Eldunarí. Actually, she was one of the first three he had trained. She, rider of the purple dragon. The Urgal named Irgaf, on the brown dragon, and a dwarf named Gimm, on an orange dragon. Fifty years had already passed since the girl had first came here.  
"Very well then." He let his eye go over her, investigating. She wore a leather, green top above a pair of black trousers. A Riders sword hung around her waist. Her black hair was braided and hung over her shoulder. Her violet eyes had always fascinated him. They seemed to look through him. She had full, red lips. All with all, she was a pretty appearance. If his heart hadn't already belonged to somebody else, he might've... She would have made a good mate. Even the Eldunarí said that if he was ever going to marry, she would make a good wife. Líadáin kept standing where she was, her eyebrow raised. "I couldn't help but noticing you're a bit absent lately."  
"Absent, Ebrithil. What do you mean by 'absent'? I seem to have been present at every meeting, and every morning and every evening when we share food together. I am there when we do sword practise, and I am there when I must help training the Riders. I am there where I am asked to be, or where you command me to be. I seem to have been doing everything you asked me to. It is true that I sometimes return to my home to read or rest, but I did not know that was forbidden." She cocked an eyebrow.  
Eragon blinked by her rant. "That is not forbidden at all, you are right. But I find it is like you're a bit..." He seemed to hesitate, looking for words.  
_You seem to not be really here with your mind._ Saphira filled in for him.  
"Maybe I am." Líadáin answered. "But my feelings and thoughts are none of your concern whatsoever. Why don't you just tell me why you have summoned me here. I'm sure it is not because you were concerned."  
Eragon rumbled through his papers till he found a sealed document. "Very well. I want you to go to Du Weldenvaren to deliver the reports of this year." He handed her the letter. "And then you will go to Dras-Leona. A group of rebels is planning to take over the city, and they have a sorcerer."  
Líadáin nodded. "Anything else?"  
Eragon got another letter from inside his tunic. "Give this to Arya please."  
Anger flared up inside her. "You know, maybe you should go there yourself instead of using us as your personal messengers to deliver your stupid loveletters to the queen while you're sitting here on your lazy ass." She raised her chin and glared at him angrily.  
Ianthe gave a loud growl. _Excuse me for the behaviour of my Rider, Ebrithil. She is not in the best of moods today._Directed to Líadáin, she said: _Get hold of your temper, or he might suspect something._  
Líadáin sniffed and gave Eragon a nod of acknowledge. "I apologise, Ebrithil. My nights of sleep have not been so long and good as I hoped."  
Eragon frowned for a bit, but then shoved the letter over table to her. "You may take one of the Eldunarí. Go to their room and let them decide who will come."  
"Very well. Anything else?"  
_May the wind be in your back, Ianthe. _Saphira closed and opened one of her blue eyes as if she was winking.  
"That was all." Eragon returned to his papers.  
Líadáin kept standing where she was, her gaze upon Eragon.  
He looked up. "What is it, Líadán? I thought I said that was all."  
She clasped her hands together behind her back. "I ask you for permission to visit my brother in Teranat."  
Eragon frowned. "Teranat. Isn't that a small village between Gil'Ead and Carvahall?"  
"If I knew where Carvahall was, I'd answer that question."  
Eragon scratched his head. "Where Roran lives. I showed you when you were in training."  
Ianthe flashed Líadáin a memory of a map. In the left corner, was the name Carvahall written.  
"Oh, yes. I remember."  
Eragon leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together. "That will take you at least a week longer."  
Líadáin looked down. "I haven't seen him in 50 years. I'm afraid he won't live much longer. It would be great if I could see him once more before he dies."  
_Please, Ebrithil. It means a lot for my Rider./_Ianthe pleaded.  
Eragon sighed. "Alright, alright. But you must hurry."  
"I will leave immediately." She bowed and turned. _Wait, you lazy arrogant prick, wait and you will see my wrath. Wait, and you'll see what you've done to me, and that you shouldn't have treated us this way. Wait, and you will lose what you love. Just wait, kingskiller_.

**So, that's it. I hoped you liked this first chapter. Please, R&R! I love getting tips and hints on my writing! I hoped you liked the characters I made. I am working on Chapter 2!**


	2. Eldunarí

_Welcome, Líadáin, daughter of Kith and Belle. And welcome, Ianthe, daughter of Cuaroc and Linera._  
The voices of a lot of dragons sounded in their heads. Líadáin bowed hers. _Greetings, mighty dragons._  
_Eragon told us about the quest_. The deep, rumbling voice of Umaroth filled her head. He talked for the other dragons most of the time.  
_Good. So, which one of you is going with us? _Now that she had to go, she was impatient to leave. The old dragons were known for their long talks of lecture. That was something she did not want after her talk with Eragon.  
The dragons kept silent. For a minute... Two... Five...  
She tapped with her foot on the wooden floor, impatient. The whole room was made of wood.  
Tight, shining dark wood. 6 shelves hung on the wall, and each shelf was covered with purple silken pillows, the Eldunarí lying on top of those. Some of the pillows were empty. There were no windows, but The room was lit by lanterns, standing in every corner. On a chair next to the door sat Cuaroc, guarding the Eldunarí.  
_Your soul is getting darker every day, Líadáin. Watch out for yourself._  
Valdr. The oldest dragon never really spoke to anyone. She was honoured and insulted at the same time. _I do not understand you, Valdr-elda._  
_Oh, but you do. You know exactly what he means, and you have noticed it yourself, Líadáin. But instead of fighting it, you embrace it._ Umaroth answered instead of Valdr.  
Her breathing fastened. She made the wall around her mind even stronger. _You speak in riddles, Umaroth-elda._ From the back of her head she could hear Ianthe talking to the Eldunarí.  
_Am I?_  
Líadáin growled softly. _I do not know what you mean. There is nothing wrong with my... soul.  
There is. Something must've happened to you. We cannot put our finger on it. Perhaps you would like to tell us what happened to you?_  
Her lips and mouth became dry. How could they know? Nobody knew, exept her brother, Irgaf and Ianthe.  
_You haven't told them anything, have you? _She snapped at Ianthe only.  
_I would never dare._ Ianthe sounded insulted.  
_That means we are right. Maybe it is a good idea to tell Eragon. He might be able to help you._  
She scowled. _Eragon. He will not be able to help me. No one will. I don't even know with what he should help me. I don't know what you're talking about. Let us please get this over with. Who is coming with us?_  
_I am._  
Her eyes widened._ Glaedr-elda! Are you sure? This mission is not that important!  
I am sure._  
_What a special day. _Líadáin thought to herself. _Valdr talks to me and Glaedr is coming with us on a quest._  
_But... Why?_ Ianthe asked.  
_You're doubting our choice, Ianthe? _Umaroths voice came fiercely.  
Ianthe bowed down her head. _Of course not, Umaroth-elda._  
_Good. _Glaedr responded. _Now, off you go. You have a lot to prepare before we go._  
Líadáin bowed and turned to leave.  
_And, oh, Líadáin? Please heed our warning. We would regret it if we lost you. _The voice of Umaroth sounded sad.  
Líadáin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she bowed again and left with Ianthe on her side.

Her hands were sweaty and het breathing fast as she left the dark room of the Eldunarí for the sunlit hall.  
"What just happened!" She said loudly. Her mind was racing, one thought even unlikelier then the other.  
_Well, you just got a warning from a bunch of dragons, and you know they are right even though you do not want them to. _Ianthe answered dryly.  
_That was a rhetorical question_. Líadáin growled back. She brought her hands to her now rosy and hot cheeks. "I just don't understand!"  
Ianthe softly pushed her nose against her back. _Lets go home. They might hear us here._  
Líadáin nodded wildly. "Yes, lets go home. We have a lot to pack before we leave."

The bell of lunchtime rung as they reached the tree-house on the edge of the city. Líadáin, sitting on the back of Ianthe, stopped to look at it. She had sung it herself, out of the big tree.  
It had two stories, both with a giant window in it for Ianthe to fly trough. 6 steps led to the round front door. In the lower floor, she had a small kitchen, and a sitting room. Her bedroom was in the upper story, just as her writing table and her books.  
It had been her home for the last 40 years. It gave her a lump in her troath as she remembered she had to leave it behind soon.  
But it was for the better good. She swallowed the lump away. "Come on, my darling. Just let me pack, and you can go say goodbye to Ekarun." Ianthe snorted. "I know you want to!" Líadáin laughed as she slid out of the saddle and climbed down the front leg of Ianthe.  
"Now off you go. I will call you when we leave." Ianthe looked doubtful, her purple eyes focused on Líadáin's. She had to laugh. "Go!"  
With two flaps of her wings, Ianthe got loose from the ground. With one last look back, she flew away.  
Líadáin sighed as she entered her house. Her mind was running through the stuff she had to take. _Provisions, a blanket, water, a map.../_And so on. She was just busy stuffing dried fruits and some bread in a bag she could attach to her saddle when Irgaf walked down the stairs.  
"Hey there, purple-eye." He said grinning.  
She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Gosh you're funny. What were you doing up there?"  
"Taking a nap." He ducked down not to hit his horns on the wooden ceiling. "And?"  
Líadáin pulled a face. "Du Weldenvaren. And then Dras-Leona. And then to my brother." She smiled saying it.  
Irgaf shrugged, plumping down in one of her comfortable armchairs. "Not that bad, is it?" He smiled back at her, happy for her. "I'm glad he let you see your brother. Which Eldunarí is going with you."  
The smile disappeared. "Glaedr." She stopped packing and leaned on the table. "I think they suspect something. Valdr said my soul was getting darker." She stood still for a while and then continued to pack. "And they said I embraced it."  
"Wow. That is... shocking." He scratched into the wood of the chair with one of his long nails. "Maybe they meant something else. You don't know. Just go on your quest, we'll see when you get back, alright? And you don't know what your brother has found..."  
"You're right, I don't. But I will found out soon. Not soon enough, though."  
Irgaf snorted. "Nothing ever is soon enough for you, Li. You have to have patience. One step at a time."  
She closed her bag and placed her hands on her hips. "I have all the patience in the world. Now, get up. I have to go."  
"Alright, alright." He stood up and smiled at her. "I'll miss you, Li,"  
She bit her lip and smiled back. "I'll miss you too, Ir." She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself, alright?"  
She picked up her bag, called Ianthe with her mind and with a last wave to Irgaf they left.  
After quickly picking up the Eldunarí of Glaedr they left, heading to Alagaësia.

Eragon had watched them from his window. He had watched Líadáin attach her bag to her saddle, and he saw her carefully putting the Eldunarí of Glaedr in her bag. He had watched them take off and now he watched them as they were flying.  
The sun reflected on the scale of Ianthe and from his position it looked like an Amethyst was flying in the air. The dark silhouette that was Líadáin sat on top of the dragon. He couldn't see more then the silhouette because of the sun.  
"She has changed, don't you think?"  
Saphira, who was just licking her front paw, looked up at him. _No, I don't think so. She always was the only one who stood up against you. Is that why you think she has changed?_  
Eragon turned around to look his blue dragon in the eyes. "No! Of course not. It's just that she is... away. She sits in her house almost all the time."  
_Maybe she is grieved because her brother has not long to live anymore. Maybe she wasn't feeling well._ Saphira's gaze softened. _Maybe you're right. You should ask the Eldunarí. If anyone knows, its them._  
Eragon pressed his lips together. "Why don't you think they have changed? Haven't you noticed?"  
_No, I haven't noticed. And maybe you haven't noticed, but it is quite difficult to pay attention to every trained Rider and the young ones I am training every day._  
Eragon sighed and walked over to her, scratching her jaw. "I'm sorry, Saphira. I know you're busy. I am, too, but it is our job as the leaders of the Riders to pay attention to every one of them." He turned back to the window, just in time to see the little purple shining spot disappear against the horizon. "I'll ask them when they get back."  
_Oh yeah, because asking why she was so absent went very well, too./_Saphira answered sarcastically.  
**  
Hi there! So here you go: the second chapter. This was quite difficult to write for me! So sorry it isn't very long, I promise the next chapters will be a bit longer! I will post it as soon as I have it finished, but I am writing another fanfic and three stories so it could take a while hehe. And also, English isn't my first language so if you find something that is not right, please tell.  
Oh yeah. I got a question if this is ExA? It is not. They will not be together, I just imagined that when they got the chance they would be writing each other. Just because Líadáin thinks the letters are loveletters doesn't mean they are. And I imagine that Eragon just would be /thinking/ he still was in love with Arya, even though it has probably faded over the years but he doesn't want to admit it, or something? Anyways, you'll see how I work this out ;).  
That's all! ****Till next time !**


	3. The Wide Pass

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the OC's I made.**

The air was growing colder as soon as they arrived at the mountain chain that separated this world with Alagaësia. The sun was already setting. They decided to set up their camp at the foot of the largest mountain. Hvìtr Fjall, Eragon had called it. The White Mountain. Everyone who had seen the giant mountain could see that the name was right for it. It was white.  
The biggest part of the mountain was hidden in clouds, and the rest was covered by weird trees with white leaves which made the mountain look white. Not only that, but also the snow. It was always cold around these mountains.  
Líadáin shivered and lit the fire with a single word in the Ancient Language. She got her blanket from her pack and wrapped it around herself.  
The journey to here had been silent and slightly awkward. She had of course privately talked to her dragon, but she had not spoken a word to Glaedr. Ianthe had, but she had not followed the conversation, lost in her own thoughts.  
I _am going hunting. _Her purple dragon let her know.  
"Go on then." Líadáin replied friendly, rumbling in her bag for the bread. She broke off a piece and chewed it without even noticing the flavour. The flapping of Ianthe's wings sent a gust of wind towards her but it disappeared when the dragon flew away.  
_Not talking is not helping you, Líadáin._ The voice of Glaedr filled her head. He sounded gentle.  
She took another bite of the piece of bread she had clenched between her fingers. _I did not expect it to help._  
Glaedr kept quiet. _Are you planning to take the Wide Pass?_ he asked after a while.  
The Wide Pass. Another one of this fitting names Eragon had given. When the first Riders were in training, Eragon decided there should be an easier way to go to Alagaësia then by boat. So he made the Pass, which was broad enough to let a dragon walk trough.  
_Yes. Do you know another way to cross this mountains then? Do you want us to fly over it?_ Her temper flared and she had difficulty's holding it back.  
_No, not really. I am sorry_. Glaedr responded.  
When the bread was gone, she took a small piece of dried fruit, ate it and washed it all away with water. She pulled up her legs and hugged her knees, staring into the crackling fire.  
Glaedr and her did not speak another word until Ianthe came back. The fire wavered when another gust of wind came from Ianthe as she landed. The purple dragon looked at Líadáin as she rolled up.  
"Did you get something?" Líadáin asked, looking back at her dragon.  
_A deer. Not much flesh on her bones._ Ianthe stretched her legs and blew a puff of smoke towards her. _What are our plans for tomorrow?_  
Líadáin got a map from her bag and unfolded it. _We take the pass at the first light. Then we fly straight to Du Weldenvaren. We have to try to be unnoticed, otherwise the people will want something, or they will think there is trouble._  
Glaedr entered their conversation. _If you just stay in the sky, the people can't trouble you. _He kept silent for a bit ._I think we can reach the Forest in a week. Do you have enough provisions?_  
_I don't know. I have a loaf of bread, two packages of dried fruit and water. I'm more afraid about a lack of water though._ She sighed and rubbed her legs.  
_Well, we could always buy you some food in a city or a village. Water is a bigger problem, you are right. How many bottles have you brought?_  
She turned her head to see how many hung around her saddle. _I got five. Ianthe could always drink from the lakes, or the river. I'm afraid it will make me sick._ She folded the map and carefully tucked it in her bag.  
Ianthe sniffed_. Oh what, and you are not afraid it will make me sick?_  
Líadáin cocked an eyebrow. _Did you ever get sick from drinking from a river then_?  
Ianthe hesitated, but then gave a soft growl. She hated it when she was wrong.  
Líadáin laughed softly and reached out to scratch her under her chin. _I'll just try to make it with the five bottles._  
Glaedr hummed softly. _Very well. And now, you both should sleep. I will wake you at the first light._  
Líadáin yawned and curled up against Ianthe, the warmth of the dragon making her fall asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

A deep humming in her mind woke her up. She yawned and softly pushed away Ianthe's wing, which was covering her. She stretched her back as soon as she stood. _Good morning, Glaedr. Good morning Ianthe._ She said cheerfully. She just had the best dream ever. She sat on the throne of Alagaësia and Eragon sat at her feet, weeping over the body's of his loved ones.  
Ianthe stared into her eyes for a second but then stood up. _I cannot see why getting up this early is good._  
Líadáin smirked and took a sip of water from the bottle. "C'mon, we should go. We have a whole day of flying ahead of us."  
Ianthe sighed deeply and stood up, a growl escaping her mouth. _Aren't you even going to let me have breakfast_? She bristled.  
Glaedr answered for her. _Go, but be quick. We can't afford delay._  
Líadáin sighed and sat down. The fire had burned out and only a pile of ash was left. She shivered softly and took a small piece of bread out of her bag to nibble on.  
_Are you sure you have enough food, Líadáin? I would not want you to get underfed._ Glaedr asked her friendly.  
She rolled her eyes. _I have enough. I never have much hunger when I am travelling. _She took a swig of water and pulled her cloak closer around herself._ And I am surely not going to get underfed._  
Ianthe returned after a while. Blood still on her lips, she landed close to Líadáin, swinging her tail. _Lets go then!_  
Líadáin rolled her eyes and stood up. She saddled her dragon and attached her bags behind it. "That's it. Let's go. It is another mile to the Pass." She climbed onto her Dragon's back and took off.

Dark was the pass. A few foot, could she see, but no further. It was much broader than her and higher then her. Even Ianthe felt smaller near the big, black mouth of the passage.  
"Bjart garjzla." She whispered, and a small but bright source of light appeared above their heads. The spell did not cost much energy, but she did feel the energy leaving her. "Lets go."  
The light followed them inside the dark passage. It lit up their path. Not that it was necessary, really. The Pass was one straight line through the mountains. But sometimes, creatures would hide in the pass. Wolves, or bears. It would be nice to see them before bumping into them.  
It was a boring bit. She walked in the front, leading the light. The scraping of Ianthe's nails on the ground filled her ears. It was cold here, too. The warm breath of Ianthe on her back kept her from shivering like crazy.  
Even Glaedr was silent. The passage was 2 miles long, and the end was not visible yet. She felt locked up. Her breathing fastened and she felt dizzy.  
_What's wrong?_ Ianthe immediately asked, concerned.  
_Nothing._ She responded quickly. _Just feeling a bit dizzy, that's all. Lets hurry. I want to get out of here as soon as possible._  
The had only walked a few feet further when Glaedr entered their minds. /Someone is coming./  
Líadáin grabbed the handle of her sword and used her mind to see what or who was coming. A human, that was sure. But he had protected his mind well. The light dimmed as she felt the person coming nearer. Her sword came out of its sheath with not a single sound.  
The light went out. Footsteps became louder. Ianthe and herself held in their breaths. And the person was here. She jumped towards him, faster than any human could do. Her sword whistled in the air as she reached the man. A sword caught her sword. The light returned as she spoke the words, at the same time parrying the sword of the human. The sound of steel against steel filled the pass. A hood covered the man's face - she could see he was a man. He was fast, but she was faster. After a minute, the man lied on the floor, his sword a few feet away from his hand and her sword on his troath. His hood had fallen off and she could see his face now. He had blonde hair and big, blue eyes that stared up at her frightened. He was no more than a boy.  
Now that he was distracted, she broke through the wall in his mind easily. She spitted trough the memories until she found out why he was here. She smirked when she saw it.  
"So you want to be a Dragon Rider?" She said sharply. She could feel him trembling under her sword. "Doesn't every young boy wants that! Well, you did have a good training." _Glaedr. Have you found out anything that I didn't?_  
_No. Seems that he is innocent. _Glaedr sounded amused.  
She removed her sword from his neck. The boy scrambled away from her and stood up. "Are... Are you a Rider?" He gasped when he saw Ianthe.  
"I am. And now off you go. We have no time to chatter with a young boy."  
He bowed for her. "Of course. I... I am sorry I disturbed you. Maybe we'll meet again. When... When I am Rider."  
Líadáin laughed shortly. "Of course, Landi."  
He gasped when she said his name, but she did not see it or hear it. She was already on her way again, her sword sheathed. The floating light followed her, just as Ianthe, after she had growled softly at the boy.

Light. Fresh air. Líadáin leaned against the mountain, happy that they had reached the end. Her dizziness had became worse the further they walked but being in the open air again helped her. She took deep breaths and smiled.  
Ianthe was just as happy as she was, racing trough the sky, flapping her wings and making flips. Even though Glaedr did not say anything, or couldn't even see, Líadáin felt that he was also happy to be out of the dark Passage.  
_Ianthe! Come! We have a long way to go before we can set our camp. I want to reach the Az Ragni before sunset!_  
Ianthe came down, and Líadáin climbed onto her back. Ianthe climbed higher and higher, till they almost reached the clouds. Líadáin held on to the saddle and closer her eyes, enjoying the wind in her hair and the flapping of Ianthe's wings. To keep her lips from drying out, she put some Nalgask on them.

The sun was just lowering in the sky, giving it an orange glow, when they reached the river Az Ragni. There they would set up camp for the night. Hedarth was close, but she preferred not to come near a big city of the dwarves. Glaedr and Ianthe agreed.  
Ianthe went off hunting as she collected firewood and built a small fire. It was getting hotter here. They were near the Hadarac Desert.  
She folded up her cape and laid it next to her. Her dinner existed out of another piece of bread and some dried fruit. Ianthe offered to get her a rabbit, but she could not stand meat anymore. Eragon had told her he would eat meat when he had to, and she had tried, but she couldn't get it through her troath. Not that she had been much of a meat-eater before he became a Rider.  
Glaedr kept quiet and to release herself from boredom, she started doing the Ringmar. Her muscles and bones moved easily as she did one move after another, supple and graceful. She was sweaty and tired after it. Her clothes sticked to her body, but she did not mind.  
She had just washed herself in the river when Ianthe returned. The dragon curled up and started snoring soon, but Líadáin could not sleep. She would have to face Arya soon, and she was not sure she could do that. The queen of the elves had always annoyed her, but she could not let her temper flare of course. She had difficulties with her temper lately. She was not sure she could hold it when she faced the queen.

She sighed and rubbed her legs. She had to hold it. Otherwise everything that she had planned could not happen. She would be in prison.

She wet her lips and closed her eyes. That annoying elven queen would be the first she would use it on. Eragon _loved_ her, didn't he? Well, it would soon be his turn to lose what he loves.

**Hello everybody! Another chapter for you! It is not very excited yet, I know, but I tried to make it more excited. The next chapters will be more exciting, I promise!  
So I have a question for you guys. What POV would you like to read for the next chapter and the meeting with Arya? Glaedr? Ianthe? Arya? Please let me know what you would like and what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
